Princess of the Thieves of Arda
by VeryaTirananniel
Summary: Alda DaVinci is the princess of thieves in Middle Earth.  ruling from her capitol within Minas Tirith, she governs them as she sees fit.   she hears many things from this capitol, but now what is this about a Ring?   rated M for later chapters


Princess of the Thieves of Arda, INTRO PAGE

**main o/c**: Alda DaVinci

**gender**: female

**race:** implied Italian

**people**: her own self, or whomever is convenient at the time, though always loyal to the honorable thieves in her realm

**species**: human, with eternal youth

**cause of eternal youth**: curse

**cause of curse: **unknown

**time of curse: **as a fifteen year old

**place of curse: **home in Italy

**era born: **renaissance

**Arda generation: **fellowship beginning

**country inhabited, Arda**: Gondor

**occupation: **princess of thieves

**location of thief regiment: **spread throughout, not the best trained on professionalism of peoples, but very good to have on your side.

**temperament: **

Honorable, fun-loving, pranks often and elaborately. refuses to wear dresses, under ANY circumstances whatsoever. often makes quick escapes when caught, normally by acrobatics through trees, like Dustan in The Prince of Persia. when caught, will deny, parley, and escape, though not necessarily in that order. adept at lock picking, pick pocketing, and distractions.

**balance: **very good.

**ability to follow orders: **depends on how much she respects (s)he who does the ordering.

very friendly, cannot stand for anything to be permanent. will not change her ways for the world. she may tame herself a bit in necessary situations, but not completely. if in the open or pulling off thievery or pranks, will often pose as a boy.

**weapon(s) of choice: **anything she can get her hands on, preferably a razor whip, grappling hook, bow, crossbow, long knives, or throwing knives. can handle a sword if necessary, prefers ranged weapons.

**pets: **medium sized marten/ferret thing, equally devious, very loyal to Alda, goes by name of Ladro

**Habits: **carries medium weighted net, for catching/securing things/people, about 9' in diameter. made originally for shallow river fishing, used for that too.

has nice streaks, in which she can set aside her thieving and be a good friend, warrior, etc.

**movement: **very agile, can be even quieter than the elves, and moves freely in trees, able to perform stunning tricks and takes to the trees or high places in order to run.

**HQ of Gondor's thieves: **in the abandoned counsel rooms at the very top and back of the city of Minas Tirith, area all but forgotten, and hidden from the outside view of the city. open to the sky, with courtyards. tunnels to rooms collapsed, and blocked over, must climb rooftops and vines to enter and exit. twenty or more rooms, lesser thief lords stay here for counsels.

**thieves' government: **Alda is the princess of thieves, and is the overall ruler. Thirty and seven representatives from all over Arda are beneath her. beneath those are the town lords, which are of uncounted numbers and beneath them are all the small village thieves in a ten-sq mile area of their town. Alda's second-in-command is her adopted elder brother, who found her when she was first cursed and gave her protection and a place to stay. aged around eighteen, Durante would never dream of usurping his little sister, and would protect her with his life and soul. nicknamed Dante, he watches over her status, and rules in her place in minas Tirith when she decides to travel.

famed motto, also thief nation's motto after her suggestion:

you and I, we only live once. so why not make the most of it?

**Looks:**

Alda DaVinci:

about 5'4", with shining straight black hair halfway to her elbows, normally held in a low ponytail. eyes are a mix of green and grey, and just when you think you know what color they are, they change a miniscule bit so that you don't know anymore.

(green to grey to blue to green again.)

has a tanned olive skin tone, from being outside a lot. has scars on her wrists, neck, ankles, knees, waist, and a little above her elbows from being captured and bound many, many, MANY times. presumably the scars are from where she was bound with ropes on all the separate occasions.

wears long back pants, and a dark green tunic.

is rarely seen without a mischievous smile on her face, and is horrible at lying. she gets jumpy and fidgety when lying, and cannot look people in the eyes, and so never lies if she can help it.

she is also in charge of the general upkeep of the smaller thief regions of Arda, so she travels a lot; and of recruiting new thieves and bringing them back to Minas Tirith for training.

also has 6 earrings, all worn at the same time. 2 gold hoops, and 2 smaller silver ones. two in each ear, gold on the inside, silver on the outside. left ear has top of ear pierced with a silver loop. Right ear has three earrings in the earlobe, no high pierces. Lorien leaf charm placed on the silver ring in the top of her left ear after Lorien.(she was given a smaller version just for this purpose)

Durante: 

has straight black hair, a little below his shoulders, and olive green eyes. tanned skin tone, from years on the streets before he found Alda and she organized the thieves into a kingdom. scars on his back, wrists, and arms from being whipped and beaten by guards over the years whenever he was caught stealing something. Alda has been teaching him to hone and perfect his agility and balance, and to step lightly and quietly. is in charge of the upkeep of the thief capitol, Capitolio Fur, and is in charge of policing and training new thieves. has a more serious demeanor then Alda, and because he is so close to her, like a true brother and protector, her curse has been extended to keep him eternally eighteen, while she is eternally fourteen. bathes often, so is always clean, and his hair is not very greasy or stringy. wears dark grey tunics, and long dark green pants, with black boots, stolen from a merchant. he often leaves the thief halls, to roam around minas Tirith, picking up news and whatever catches his eye. has never been one for girls, and has no girlfriend at the time of the war of the Ring. prefers to use the sword and crossbow, and keeps both hidden beneath his dark cloak whenever out and about. the very best sword wielder in the thief regiment, and is better than most all of minas Tirith's guards. he is very respectable, and has very good manners. when he is defending Alda, though, from any threat whatsoever, he can be fierce, and truly quite frightening.

pet: falcon by name of Astor, who is very loyal to both Alda and Durante. when either of the two teens are captured, he is known to attack the captors, going after the eyes and face.

Dante has lived all of his life in Minas Tirith, and has been a rudimentary thief during those years. prefers hand-to-hand combat.

**A/N**

**I swore to myself I would never do it, but here it is; an introduction page to the central OC's of one of my fanfics. Go ahead and click review, im gonna go ahead and post chapter two (one) now. x)**


End file.
